A running board is typically a small ledge, step, or footboard, located beneath the doors of an automobile, to assist passengers entering or leaving the car. Running boards are typically employed on larger vehicles, such as minivans, sport utility vehicles, trucks, and/or the like, where passengers may need assistance entering and exiting the vehicle; however, they can also be employed with relatively smaller sedans and coupes, as well.
Recently, there has been increased interest by automotive manufacturers in the use of automated running board systems that are selectively deployable and stowable. A problem associated with conventional automated running board systems is to design an extremely low-profile running board system that would provide a sufficient board length and width that deploys and retracts to a mid point between ground level and the top of door sill. For example, with very limited packaging space available under the side of vehicle (i.e., without infringement to underbody components) and minimum ground clearance locations, the challenge to automotive designers is to provide a running board system that is robust enough within a very small overall section height and provide the articulation required to deploy the running board assembly to the most ergonomic position for passenger ingress and egress.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved automated running boards systems that are selectively deployable and stowable, such as those systems that have a substantially small overall section height and can be deployed at a desired height and position relative to the vehicle and components thereof.